1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a contact printer for photosensitive material in which an original such as a film contacts a photosensitive material such as film, presensitized plate, or the like, and an image from the original is printed onto the photosensitive material and, more particularly, to a contact printer for multiduplication in which an image from the original is repeatedly printed on the photosensitive material.
2. History of the Prior Art
The applicant has previously disclosed a printing apparatus for multi-duplication in Japanese laid-open Patent Publication (unexamined) No. Sho 60-10253, in which an end of an original is fixed to a belt and moved in a plane in X and Y directions with respect to a photosensitive material for positioning thereof by movement of the belt with the original held on air by blowing air along the original.
According to this prior art contact printer, in spite of its contact formation, multi-duplication can be accurately performed even in the case of an original of large size or an original out of standard, e.g., with its dimension in one direction elongated.
A problem exists, however, in that when this prior printer is used to copy from an original with a length considerably larger than its width, the original cannot be held on the air and one end of the original is in contact with a surface of the photosensitive material unless air pressure blown to the original and hence the air flow rate are both relatively high. When the belt is moved under such circumstances, with contact between the original and the photosensitive material, it is possible for the original to be drawn along, even to the extent of damaging a film surface of the photosensitive material. Likewise, when this occurs, accuracy in positioning the original is affected.